


The Ballroom

by Pevachu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Coming Out, Idk but there might b porn, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Slow Burn, Why write this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: Behind red doors, tucked away from city views lies  The Ballroom. The place whispered on other's tongues, and a place where new friends resides. Jack Morrison didn't expect anything to come out of one night.





	1. Out To Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Pole dancing AU originally by lifewhatisthat on tumblr and brought together by this piece of art! http://lifewhatisthat.tumblr.com/post/155965933936/day-3-at-your-back-trustbetrayal-oke
> 
> Slow updates since I work over 30 hours a week, but I wanna try and make this fic out since healthy reaper76 is a godsend.

The Ballroom was well known among many; many women really. Why Jack and a slew of his friends were there was beyond him. He doesn’t mind a good looking man here and there, but he knew strongly he was interested in women. Again, why they were here? One of his friends, a gym buddy too, told the other three it’d be the easiest way to pick up chicks. A bar is one thing. A male strip club is a whole other animal. 

The wait in line only proved the story his friend had said. Barely to his shoulder, girls stood gossiping, dressed to the nines in anything flashy, glittery and revealing. Jack had to keep himself from staring for the sake of his own gentlemanly pride. Shifting from one leg to another he watched the bouncer let girl after girl through the red double doors. Jack’s group stepped up to the doorway. The bouncer looking them up and down. Jack would be lying if he said the man didn’t scare him, at least a little. He was a foot taller, a large graying beard, and the most intimidating, a large scar over one of his eyes, the iris milky white. 

Jack was still standing there staring at the man while his friends left him. He only noticed when the bouncer gave him a large smile and clapped his shoulder to push him into the dark hallway. Recess lighting led the way into the club, dim orange on black walls and a dark oak wood floor. Jack a few paces behind his friends finally caught up as they went into the club.

The bass pounded in his chest, his own heart beat muted by it. The lights from darker to lighter as they drew eyes to the stage, where a single man stood. Well actually hung. His muscular thighs holding him upside down on a pole as he danced. Jack awestruck watched the dance as the dark skinned man continued. Women around the stage cheering on with the music, throwing loose dollar bills onto the colorfully lit stage. 

One friend came and said into Jack’s ear over the music. "Yeah I know, so many girls here, I mean these guys got nothin’ on us so it’s easy pickins." And laughed, Jack laughed along as his friends gathered at the bar, wasting no time to slide over and chat with a few girls that lingered there, drink in hand. 

Jack’s eyed the women but turned back up to the stage. The man before was gone, another performing a very different dance, the crowd didn’t change, but the amount of bills littered by their feet did. Not much less Jack took note of. He wondered how much strippers made. He shook the thought from his head and turned back to the bar. One of the free bartenders; a short girl in a crop top printed with the union jack cleaning up the cups.

He leaned a little over the bar to get the brunette's attention and she came quickly. She leaned in and smiled, “Oi, how ya doin’? What can I get started for ya?" She said loudly in a thick british accent. It took Jack a moment to process the girl’s voice before he just ordered a beer, taking out his wallet and sliding the money across the worn wood. She took the bill and made his drink sliding it towards him. "Never seen you ‘round here. Ya new?" 

Jack politely nodded taking a drink of the beer. "You here for the gals or do you got your sights set on somethin’ else?" Jack snorted into his drink, a little dripping down his chin as he set the glass down. The female bartender laughed and handed him a few napkins. “Relax stiff I’m just joshin’ ya. Name’s Lena by the way. You are?"

Jack wiped off the rest of his mouth, balling up the used napkins in his hand. He spoke timidly, or as timid as the loud music would allow him. "I’m Jack."

"Well nice ta’ meet ‘cha Jack. I hope we’ll be seein’ ya here a lot more.” Lena left, grinning as she greeted a few more girls, one going into her knees on the stool to lean in and give Lena a hug… And a kiss? Jack again finds himself staring and scolds himself, going back to his beer and taking a few gulps of it.

By now he’s completely lost his friends, looking over the tops of swarming bodies he sees men, but none are his friends. It would be the first time he’s been left behind, not that he minded all too much, he liked the quietness of going home without anyone heckling him. A few more drinks and his beer is empty, leaving it on the counter behind him. It was only a few minutes before another accented voice invaded his ears.

"Would you like a refill or am I good to take this?" Jack turned to see a young guy with a cowboy hat sitting on his head. "Well?" Came the southern drawl again. Jack reached for his wallet and put the money on the table. "Thank ya kindly." While the male bartender to the cup to the tap and filled it Jack took the chance to look him over. Besides the cowboy hat he looked normal. A red striped flannel with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a few buttons undone. His chin held a little scruff, more than Jack cares to keep on his face at least, and almost shoulder length hair. The kid looked youthful. "So I’m guessing you already met Lena." Jack nodded, but then answered verbally, the bartender not looking at him. "Well I’m Jesse McCree, but folks just call me Jesse." 

"Jack." He replied before taking the beer set before him and drinking some. Jesse nodded with a hum, starting to clean off some glasses with a rag. 

"So, Jack, what brings you around to the Ballroom?" 

"Friends really." Jack answered with a shrug. 

"Ah I got you. Friends comin’ out looking for a party, looking for girls, but that aint your style, ‘n’t it?" Jack nodded slowly. This guy, Jesse, just read right through him like that. It amazed him. "It’s alright. Lots of friends to be made here. And don’t worry, if you get a little drunk we’ll get you home safe." Jesse winked and a weight on Jack’s chest he didn’t realize was there was lifted. He smiled as Jesse left feeling a lot more comfortable. 

Jack turned to the stage again, noticing a lot more green than money walking off. A new body walked onto the stage. It was the man from before. He blew kisses out to the crowd, Jack’s eye catching the ebony man’s well groomed facial hair. Eyes tracing over the form as he moved around the stage before climbing onto the pole, skin bared all for everyone to see besides the little spandex shorts that were much too small for a body like his. 

Jack was staring again. He didn’t want to, he honestly wanted to get up and leave, tell off his friends for running off without him, but the dance was, to put it simply, astonishing. Each twist of broad muscle, and flick of head to the music, more loose black curls falling towards the man’s face. His expression showed lust, but also concentration to the task at hand. Jack’s face went warm when the dancer went to the women in front, each of them struggling to take turns stuffing dollar bills into the shiny black spandex. He winked before twisting back around to the pole to finish his dance. The dollar bills not fitting or the girls who never got to touch him again filling the stage. It was obvious to Jack that whoever this man was, he was the most popular of the dancers. He can absolutely see why. 

He swayed his hips when he walked. The stage cleared and the DJ called it out that it was the last dance of the night. The music toned down as people gathered in groups starting to leave. Lena had her arm on the waist of a very drunk girl, she called back to everyone to have a good night. Jack turned back to see Jesse. He was his probably his last chance.

"Jesse, who was the last person on the stage?" Jack couldn’t help but keep his voice quiet, the lack of music enforcing it. 

"That, my good man, was Gabriel Reyes. Most popular dancer here. Believe you me, he has the strongest of men question their sexuality." Jack sputtered, his face heating up something fierce. Jesse just laughing all the while Jack makes excuse after excuse of being straight. 

"Relax partner, it was a joke, you can go on believing what you want. Whatever helps your pretty blond head sleep at night." Jack huffed and crossed his arms, no witty comeback to give. "If you wanna have a chat he’s bound to be out in a minute or two."

Jack thought about it. He can ask what kind of workouts he has to do to keep muscles like that. That’s a pretty good reason to talk. "Yeah I do, thanks."

"Alright, wait here, I’ll tell Rein and Amélie you’re gonna be stayin’ with us a tad bit longer." Jesse smiled before leaving Jack by himself. 

A small panic set in, he’s in a strange club, everyone is already gone, and he’s waiting for a dancer to ask what his workout routine is. It’s batshit. All because his friends wanted to get some girls to bring home. Was it really worth it? Probably not.

"Guero." A voice brought him from his conflicting thoughts. It was the dancer. Thank god he was fully clothed. "I usually get girls asking to see me, but you're not the first guy."

Another arrow through Jack’s masculinity, at this rate he’ll have to sit home nursing his wounds. He cleared his throat, trying to fight the very obvious blush across his features. "I-- that isn’t why I wanted to meet you. Your dancing is impressive I’ll give you that much, but I wanted to ask basically.. How you work out? We have similar builds I can see, but I couldn’t do pole dancing even if I tried."

Gabriel gave a deep laugh that stirred something in Jack that he again tried to ignore, it was most likely anxiousness bubbling up again. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Teach me what?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

"Teach you how to pole dance idiota." 

"I-- well… Uh"

"It’s a yes or no question." Gabe crossed his arms, waiting for Jack to spit something out that wasn’t a jumbled mess.

"Yes." Jack said quietly. "Please teach me how to pole dance." He said, a voice a little stronger.

"Alright. Come back here tomorrow about noonish. We’ll see what you can already do." Gabe walked past Jack and out of the club.

  
Jack sat for a minute before getting up and leaving the building wondering what the hell has he gotten himself into. 


	2. You're Not Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all these character introductions

Jack did go back, he’d be an asshole to accept such a kind offer only to turn around and not go. He did arrive late, all because he didn’t know what strippers wore to work out. It seemed more obvious that it was tight clothing, but all he had was Under Armor. He bore the blue and black spandex under a normal pair of running shorts and wore his normal workout shirts. Hopefully that was good enough.

The club in broad daylight was different. Of course it wouldn’t be as bumbling as it would be on a friday night, but the place looked desolate. Jack hesitated before pushing the doors and making his way in, noting the lack of music and the much brighter lights. At the end of the hallway Jack took a breath in and pushed the doors in.

Laugher filled his ears as he looked about the club, the commotion on the stage. A similar green drawing out the memory of last night, this time he was the one with his legs hugging the the metal at the center of the stage. He wore just the same amount of green as the night before. Well actually he wore considerably more. An intricate tattoo curled itself along his right leg, it peeked from under his shorts all the way to his ankle, it too was green and Jack couldn’t help but wonder how much getting it hurt. 

The laughter died off as the few on the stage turned to look at Jack. The few he could name, Gabriel, Jesse, and Lena all smiled at him, Lena even jumping off the stage to come and welcome him in. Wow she was short. He looked at her her mouth ran a mile a minute everything she said going in one ear and out the other. 

"--but it’s real nice to have you back. You seemed like a stand up gent last night!" Lena hooked one of her arms around Jack and pulled him towards the stage. "I’ll introduce ya to everyone. You already know Jesse, and Gabe, this is Amèlie, one of the bouncers and my lovely girlfriend. She and Reinhardt, the big guy from yesterday ya? They work different days. He’d be here to welcome ya too, but sometimes the old guy needs his rest."

"You better not let him hear you say that." Came the voice of the man currently slipping himself off the pole.

"Well he ain’t here right now is he?" Lena struck her tongue out before turning to Jack again. "That’s Genji. He likes to think he’s the son of the yakuza."

"Think? Lena I am."

"Whateva floats ya goat, Genji." Lena waved her hand before she joined both on her hips. "Well that’s the main gang, all besides the owner, but you’ll meet her soon enough. She’s got a daughter so she isn’t around much of the day." 

Jack didn’t know how to take it all in. He expected some closeness, but not any akin to his friendships. I guess that’s what happens when you doubt something. 

Lena promptly smacked his back pushing him towards Gabriel. "The honor’s all yours luv! Whip him inta shape!" 

Gabe smirked as he stood in front of the flustered Jack. "Come on boy scout, you can put your stuff in the back room with everyone else and we can see what you got." Gabriel turned and began to lead him around the stage and passed the bar. Again with the swaying hips. He only stopped staring because of a wolf whistle from behind.

Backstage wasn’t so glamorous, it was soft carpet, two couches, a small TV, and a vanity. It seemed like the place was comfortably lived in. An old fashioned leather flyer jacket over the arm of one of the couches. The arms coated with patches haphazardly sewn on; he knew instantly that the jacket belonged to Lena. He laughed quietly to himself and received an odd look from Gabe. Jack quickly stopped and cleared his throat. "It’s nothing." He said before Gabe could even get a word in.

"Well alright. Go ahead and get comfy, no need to be shy around here. Anything you may or may not have we’ve seen." Gabe said with his hip cocked and his arms crossed over his chest.

"May not have?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Don’t think too hard." Came Gabe nonchalantly, walking up the stairs to the stage. "Kick off your shoes, you won’t be needing them." Jack began to take off his shoes and ran to catch up with Gabriel. He toed the line of backstage and the true stage behind heavy curtain. "Come on guero, we’re waiting."

Jack walked out to see two Gabe and Genji on the stage, Lena and Amélie are gone, but Jesse is still there, leaning on the stage. "What does that word even mean?" Jack asked and Genji snickered.

"White boy." Chimed in Jesse.

"So then you’re a guero too." Jack said pointedly at Jesse, slaughtering the Spanish slang. 

"Wrong~!" Jesse sang with a laugh. Jack’s eyebrows furrowed.

"But you’re--"

"Half Mexican. Nice try though partner." Jack was dumbstruck by that.

Gabriel quickly cut the silence, "Okay ha ha, very funny, are we all done making fun of the new guy?"

"Aw I didn’t even get a shot!" Genji whined, leaning on the pole.

"Knowing you Genji, you’ll easily find a way to embarrass him." Called Jesse as he made his way back to the bar.

Genji only continued to whine at Gabriel before he was booted off the stage. "I was going to have you help teach him, but you’re obviously not mature enough for it." Genji flipped him off and hopped up on the bar, leaning into Jesse and whispering something that made the cowboy laugh.

Gabriel clapped his hands together. "You obviously have a decent amount of muscle, but pole dancing takes core strength and flexibility.”

"I have that." Jack tried to defend himself.

"Mhmm. As muscle bound as you are you must be  _ so _ flexible." In a beat Jack was already bending over and touching his toes. Saying see look see in mumbled breaths trying to keep the position. "Different kinds of flexibility, chico. Maybe I should have Genji show you what true flexibility is.”

"I heard my name!" Genji shouted from across the room. Still sitting on the bar, Jesse tucked between his legs now. He was wearing the wannabe cowboy’s hat. 

Gabriel groaned and put his face in his hand. "Y’know what, forget it. And take that shit somewhere else."

"We’re not doing anything." Genji said defensively.

"Then let’s keep it that way." Turning his attention back to Jack, he shook his head with a small smirk. 

"Are.. Are they?" Jack cleared his throat, how can see say this without making a fool of himself. " _ A thing _ ?" He finally got out in a hushed tone.

"Yeah they have been. You’re acting like you’ve never seen a gay couple before guero." Jack was still slightly flustered as Gabriel just laughed at him. "Well you’re a stereotype if I’ve ever seen one. Thank god you don’t talk like them though."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, slightly offended.

"It’s okay, you’ll get used to it. In fact you’ll be seeing a few more things even before you leave today." Gabriel gave Jack a near sinister smile, laughing again at the look Jack was giving him. "Let’s start you off without the pole, he how flexible you really are. Go ahead and give me a box split, I need to see how far you can go down."

Jack compiled and began to slide himself down. He had to stop not even going past sliding a few inches.

"Wow that’s pathetic!" Genji yelled again and Jack lost his balance, falling on his ass. Genji and Jesse both laughed, it took all of Gabriel’s resolve not to join in laughing.

"Leave the poor guy alone. He can’t help whether or not he’s flexible." Gabe held out his hand out to Jack and pulled him up.

"I’d love to see you try." Jack muttered just loud enough for Genji to hear. Before Gabriel could say something Genji laughed.

"Alright, just watch and be amazed." Genji pulled himself away from Jesse and stood on the bar before dropping himself into a perfect split. Jack cringed watching the act, the small ache on the inside of his thighs only making itself more prominent. "Tried, succeeded." Genji said with a wide smirk.

"Okay everyone got a turn, now can I get back to teaching?" Gabe forced a stern expression but it softened. Genji nodded and shifted so his legs hung off the bar like before. That was before Jesse had wrapped his arm around Genji’s middle and pulled him all the while laughing. Gabriel turned his attention back to Jack muttering something about  "dumb gay idiots" then briefly shouted. "Don’t break anything or it’s on your ass mijo!"

"Mijo?" Jack echoed.

"Oh yeah, if you’re gonna be here you might want to start picking up on the different languages."

"How many languages are you guys speaking?"

"Well the owner speaks Arabic, Jesse and I speak Spanish, and before you say you know Spanish you know European Spanish, not Mexican Spanish. Genji, if it wasn’t obvious, Japanese. He really only speaks if if he’s guilty of something or messing with you. Then the bouncers, Reinhardt speaks German and Amélie speaks French. But to be honest, no one cares when she starts speaking in French." Gabriel listed off one by one, watching Jack to see if he got lost whilst naming them all.

"That’s.. That is a lot of different languages." Jack said in awe that such a little place held more cultural variation than his Thanksgiving. To be fair a lot of places are so. 

"Anyways, let’s get back to stretching, we have to work on your flexibility, before you can even touch the pole." Gabriel sat down and assured Jack to follow suit and he did.

It was finally about five when a few other bodies arrived. Jack sore and lying on his back still on stage. He watched the two walk in and greet everyone, one the hulking man from yesterday. Reinhardt, Jack remembered. A much shorter woman by his side with skin near the same shade as Gabriel’s. 

"Alright ladies let’s get this show on the road." The woman called with a hearty cheer. Her eyes set on Jack’s and he struggled to sit up properly to. "Ah you must be Jack, Gabriel told me last night that you would be coming to join us before we opened."

"Yes ma’am." Jack answered shyly.

"Well if you didn’t know, we’re opening in an hour, you are welcome to stay longer if you would like, but practice today is over." 

"Oh uh thank you, I should be getting home though."

The woman hummed, the air of authority around her dissipating into something friendlier. "We will see you next week?" She asked.

Jack had to think about it. It wasn’t like every Saturday he had plans, and this would take care of some of his workout giving him more free time after work. He nodded a little unsure but then looked at the woman. "Yeah I’d love that, thank you."

"Of course my dear. I am Ana by the way." Jack put out his hand to shake with Ana who took it with a surprisingly strong grip. He nodded to Gabriel and walked to the backstage to gather his things and slide his shoes back on. 

  
He waved to everyone before leaving, a smile on his lips. Jack has never felt so  _ comfortable _ around complete strangers. He liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guero actually means fair skinned, but it's slang for white people.


	3. Sex on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is proper pacing?

The next few weeks Jack worked harder than he’d ever before. Sure he was above average health, but pole dancing took much more from him. He found himself exhausted, sore, and extremely happy. More he avoided his friends in favor of a mismatched family the club was, it was nice.

No longer was he giving shy hellos, tiptoeing around everyone besides Gabriel and Jesse. Even spending longer into the night drinking and cheering on their dances. He felt at home in that club, learning so much about the people who worked there. Like how Reinhardt was in the military along with Ana. How Jesse was from New Mexico and moved here to get away. How Genji was honestly the son of a gang who was exiled and came to America. Everyone has their story.

Every Saturday Jack would be there before they opened to practice and leave when the party died down. A few times he’d stay past when the club opened, or even gotten into the swing of things. This was one of those nights. 

Jack was leaning back against the bar, beer in hand just enjoying the atmosphere. While his training has been going well he was still not allowed to be on the pole, besides for anything more than practicing climbing to show any kind of progress.

On the stage currently was Genji, again with the flourish of green. After many awkward and flirty(?) conversations with Genji, Jack learned that Genji wears makeup, just eyeliner, foundation, and the most neon green of body glitters. It was magic sitting and watching the Japanese man take the pencil to his eye giving the sharpest of wings accenting his amber eyes. 

Jack feels the close presence near his back, turning his head Jesse was leaning over the counter. "Gearin for a refill, partner?"

Jack smiled and put the glass down on the bar and Jesse took it. "Don’t mind if I do." While Jesse refilled the cup Jack pulled out the pay he needed trading it for his drink. 

"So how long til’ we get the pleasure of seein’ you up on the stage." Jesse said as he again leaned on the bar.

"The way Gabriel has it, probably not for a few more months." Jack replies taking a drink.

"Aw that’s lame, your ass would look great in spandex."

Jack tried not to snort. "Thanks Jesse.”

"No problem. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do." Jesse tipped his hat before leaving down the bar.

Jack turned back to the stage where Genji was among the crowd of women taking pictures as they fawned over him. It was actually very amusing. How Jesse could stand his boyfriend being pursued so endlessly had him for the thousandth time, amazed.

About three maybe four drinks in Jack is starting to feel it. He usually only drinks socially, but he guesses this was socially? Well he was having fun and that’s really all that matters. 

Gabriel finally took the stage late into the evening. Jack couldn’t help but cheer with the growing crowd. A little piece inside of him hoped Gabe would notice him but with a crowd so big, pleasing them came first.

"Wow ya still here?" A familiar accented voice rang in his ears and he turned his head to see Lena. A big smile sat on her lips.

"Uh yeah. I’m having a little bit of fun here." Jack shrugged.

"Well since you’re still here, how about a drink on me?"

"Yeah sure, I’ll take another beer."

"Nah no beer, you get to have one of my special mixes."

"Oh yay," Jack said with a tinge of sarcasm, "I can’t wait."

"You bet your candy ass you can’t."

Jack shook his head and let Lena make the drink. He didn’t know half the things going into the drink, but even not fully made it looked good. After a minute or two the colorful drink was set before Jack. He looked up at Lena and she smirked. 

"It’s called sex on the beach."

"You’re kidding." Jack deadpanned. 

"Fraid not luv! Enjoy it before the ice melts."

Jack bit his lip before taking an experimental sip. Then he took a little more, then some more, and last a kind of gulp. The taste lingered on his tongue and he enjoyed it. It wasn’t overly alcoholic, it was the perfect amount of sweetness. It took restraint not to quickly down the entire thing so he set it back on the bar and turned toward the stage again but it was empty. The women surrounding the stage all seated, joking with others, drink in hand. 

It was another few minutes before the last dance of the night was called out. Jack had his drink again, just sipping the remains past the ice through the straw. The person on stage was unfamiliar, but hey they danced well so there’s that. They brought as many people as Genji did just starting their dance.

The minutes blurred for Jack and the next thing he knew everyone was clearing out. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked up to see Gabriel. "Ay guero you alright there?" He sat down next to Jack.

"Huh? Yeah fine, I think. Lena gave me this really sweet drink and I think I’m drunk."

Gabriel sighed. "That’s Lena for you, come on, I’ll give you a ride home."

No no no, you don’t need to do that, it’s not like I live far. I’ll be fine."

"Nope you’re drunk and I’m giving you a ride. Come on, up on your feet." Jack complied and stood, Gabe followed suit then took the lead. He and Jack both called out their goodbye’s before leaving the club. 

The dim lights of the parking lot blurred a few things together in Jack’s vision so he kept his eyes on Gabriel’s back. Sometimes catching his eyes wondering only to pull them back up. "You know Gabriel?" The man only replied with a questioning hum. "You’re cute. Like really cute. Did you know you sway your hips when you walk? I don’t mean to stare, I just mean, yeah, I can’t not look at you. You’re perfect."

Gabriel stopped and laughed, there was a sudden light, it was his car, the passenger door open. "Get in the car Jack." So that’s what he did. The door clicked shut behind him and everything was dark for a moment as Gabriel walked around to the driver's side and climbed in, starting the car. "Alright where do you live?"

It took Jack a second to fully remember the address of his apartments, but once he got it out Gabe began to drive. "You know, I wasn’t kidding. You are really cute. It’s not the alcohol talking." Jack said as he leaned back into the seat. "I think." He tacked on very quietly right after.

"Let’s just get you home so you can sleep this off." 

The car ride went silent from then on, the only sounds were the car’s engine and the very quiet spanish music playing on the radio. After a few stops and turns the arrived at Jack’s apartment. 

Gabriel parked, but left his car running. He climbed out and went over to Jack, opening his door. "Wake up Jackie you’re home." Jack mumbled that he wasn’t asleep and unbuckled and go out. Gabriel put Jack’s arm over his shoulder and walked him over to his building. Getting to the front door, Jack removed himself from Gabriel and stood facing him.

"Thank you Gabe. For everything." Jack said in a low voice, and out of his control leaned in closevto Gabriel, placing a soft kiss to the man’s cheek. Jack bid him goodnight and unlocked his door going inside and letting it softly click behind him. He kicked off his shoes somewhere and went to his bedroom, curling up under his blankets he was quickly out.

The next day Jack woke up with a minor headache. He got out of his bed and stripped himself, a shower ought to make this a little better, he guessed. 

Standing under the spray of hot water Jack tried to recall the events of last night. There was the beers, the drink Lena gave him, getting a ride home from Gabe… Then it hit him like a brick. He told Gabriel he thought he was cute. Even worse, he kissed him on the cheek! Jack put his face in his hands, how will he ever face the guy again after all that? Maybe he could just blame it all on the alcohol? That might work.

  
Jack was a mess and he didn’t know how to deal with any kind of feelings pertaining to Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have my friend tell me how drunk people act for this chapter bc I have no social life and I don't drink whatsoever.
> 
> Anyways next time jack doesn't know how to handle gay feelings
> 
> Just so y'all know, I write this fic on my phone.


	4. Jackie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how it's tagged "coming out"? Here you go!
> 
> Also dialog heavy chapter (rip)

It was now Friday night. Jack just getting off work he was left with the small amount of anxiety that came with the thought of seeing Gabriel the next day. There was no doubt he was hit on a lot, maybe even by some guys here and there but how would he respond. Jack wasn’t gay so he could easily forget this slip up; it was just the alcohol he told himself any time the thought came into fruition. There was no way of knowing what Gabriel felt about it. What if he was gay and he might hit on Jack back?

All of these thoughts twisted Jack into utter confusion. He knew he wasn’t really attracted to Gabriel. Or was he just a little? It was admiration! Yes very strong admiration. Jack sighed and sat on his couch, face in his hands. It shouldn’t be this hard to understand feelings. When it came to girls it was easy. Every girl he ever dated he knew why he liked them. It felt right liking them, hell it felt great sleeping with them. That should be proof enough that he’s not gay.

Unless he was bisexual.

Jack groaned and threw himself back. He really wish he had someone, anyone to talk to this about. He avoided all of his friends, not that he minded losing those friends, they weren’t as good for him as he once thought. Jack took out his phone and looked through his contacts. He has some from the club, Jesse is a no, he’d give Jack hell for it, even if it was playful. Lena is a no too, though having two girlfriends she would probably give better insight than anyone. No, no, no. No one, until he scrolled back to the top his eyes fell upon Ana, the owner. Jack contemplated it for a moment, she was the mother figure, she’d be able to help sort out his feelings. And so he called. 

It was a few rings before anyone picked up. A tired voice on the other end bidded him a hello. "Uh hello Ana, I hope this isn’t a bad time."

"No not at all Jack, I was just practicing with Fareeha." Ana replied, he heard the young girl call a hello in the background. "What is it you need."

"I uh. Well I need advice I think?" Jack sat up beginning to organize his thoughts to relay to Ana.

"What kind of advice dear?"

"Romantic I think?"

"Well I’m surprised, you of all people are asking for romantic advice but alright, what’s her name."

"That’s what I need help with, it’s not a her." Even saying it made Jack’s face hot with embarrassment. 

"Wow I didn’t think you were batting for the other team Jack. You know it makes a lot of sense now, I never see you around girls--"

"I’m don’t!" Jack interrupted, "I’m not gay, I know I’m not gay. People know their gay from the beginning and I have not liked guys once."

"Well maybe you don’t put yourself around the right men. Maybe you just had to find a man that was perfect for you to have your wake-up call."

"It’s really nice how supportive you are, Fareeha is a lucky girl to have you as a mother, but  _ I’m not gay _ ."

"You know there are more options than being gay." Ana chuckled and Jack groaned at her. "Why don’t you at least tell me who your little crush is, yes?"

Jack mumbled a name. "Again, my hearing isn’t what it used to be."

"It’s..." Jack paused. "It’s Gabe.” 

"I honestly thought your type would be Genji."

"Wha--?"

"Just forget I said anything. So you like Gabriel?"

"Yeah. I don’t know why, last night I was drunk and I called him cute and for some reason beyond myself I kissed him!" 

"You’ve already kissed?"

"On the cheek! On the cheek." He quickly corrected. "I shouldn’t like him though. I don’t know why I said the things I did. I can’t face him.”

"Are you afraid Gabriel will hate you?"

"A little. A guy like him is undoubtedly straight.”

He heard Ana tutting on the other end. "Jack, you are so blind."

"Excuse me?" 

"It there is one thing you know about my club it’s..." Ana let the sentence hang, waiting for Jack to finish it.

"...Everyone is alike in some way. For very different people all of you get along well." 

“Jack, many of us aren’t straight. You’ve seen four specifically so. Do you really think Gabriel of all people is straight."

"Yes?” 

"You are so dense. Are you coming tomorrow or are you too embarrassed to show your face, even though you only kissed another man on the cheek."

"Yes?" He repeated.

"Too bad you’re coming. Gabriel knows where you live so I will find you and I will drag you back here." Before Jack could cut in the phone call ended.

Jack’s hand fell into his lap, staring at the black screen of his phone. He really didn’t want to go, but Ana’s fury is much more to be feared. Besides a rejection can drop the dumb crush like that and he wouldn’t have to worry about it ever again. 

So out of Ana’s fury and rejection, rejection wins. He’s going tomorrow, even if his stomach tells him not to. 

So he did, no earlier than normal. First to greet him when he arrived was Jesse. The cowboy looped his arm around Jack’s neck and pulled him down. "So crushin’ on Gabe of all people?"

Jack stared at Jesse for a long second. "How do you know already?" Jack wanted to put up a façade, but he knew the cowboy would see right through it. 

"Well ya weren’t really good at hidin’ it all before the drinks." Jesse mimed drinking from a cup and laughed. "Gabe was gushin’ like a schoolgirl the day after.  _ Jackie called me cute, and he kissed me! You hear that kissed me! _ " Jesse said, fauxing a young girl’s voice horridly. 

Jack blushed deeply. "He really?" He asks, but before Jesse could answer Gabriel stepped out to him. Jesse let go of Jack and ducked away, leaving the two alone.

"Don’t trust what he says, kid’s lying through his teeth." Gabriel said, watching Jesse go. Something weighed heavy in Jack’s chest, he tried to ignore it and go on. "You were pretty out of it last week though. How funny it was--"

"Hey!" Jack interrupted.

"You might wanna hold back next time." Gabriel finished leading the two into the backstage. 

"It’s Lena’s fault." Jack pouted. 

Like normal, Jack set his belongings on the couch and took off his shoes before going to the stage. Jack almost felt as  nervous as when he first stepped up and he didn’t understand why.

"Are you ready to get on the pole?" Gabriel asked, arms crossed and hip cocked.

"You’re really going to let me on the pole, like really?" Jack walked to the end of the stage.

“Well it’s just you and me, it’d be less embarrassing if you fall on your ass." 

"Gee thanks, Gabe." Jack rolled his eyes and put one hand in the pole. The brass cold to the touch. He formed a tight grip before lifting himself into the pole with a crucifix climb. Jack raised himself up a little higher holding the position. He looked down at Gabriel expecting directions.

"Corkscrew down to starting position.” Jack did so and looked at Gabriel. "I should teach you how to dance. Maybe it will keep you from walking like you have a stick up your ass.” Gabriel jumped off the stage and walked over toward the DJ’d booth.

"I do not." Jack huffed as Gabriel started the music, something slow with a strong tempo, easy to follow. He walked back onto the stage a climbed up.

"Follow my moves the best you can." Gabriel began to slowly sway his hips, dropping a little lower watching Jack.

The other tried to mirror his moves the best he could but failed miserably. Gabriel tutted and moved to be behind Jack. His hands ran down Jack’s sides causing him to go taunt. "Relax." Gabriel mumbled, his hands resting on Jack’s hips. "Now move with me." Gabriel began to move himself then his hands to force Jack to move more fluidly.

"Do you have to do it like this?" Jack asked his voice wavering with embarrassment; cheeks no doubt bright red. 

"You move your hips like a robot by yourself, yes I have to do this." Gabriel replied pushing Jack’s hips lower down, continuing the swaying. 

The song tapered off leaving silence between the two. Gabriel’s hands still hung on Jack’s hips, thumbs ghosting the hem of Jack’s shirt. Jack felt it, even how light the feeling, the warmth that spread over him wasn’t grand but it was there. Until Gabriel removed his hands.

"Can you do it by yourself now?" Gabriel moved in front of Jack again.

"I--I think." Jack’s hands curled and uncurled by his sides. Gabriel nodded at him before going off the stage and starting the music again. Jack closed his eyes and began to sway to the music. He took one hand and held onto the pole, dipping his hips. Eventually getting into the music Jack closed his eyes, he swirled himself around the pole, mostly spins, ending with his knees on the stage. The music ended and claps filled the silence, Jack opened his eyes to see both Ana and Gabriel clapping. 

Jack stared at the two for a long moment before he fell over off the stage trying to stand up. The two laughed at him and Gabriel walked over and helped Jack off the ground. "Everything besides that fall was pretty promising, wouldn’t you agree  Ana.”

"I absolutely agree." Ana said with a laugh.

  
"You did good up there Jackie." Gabriel whispered and pushed his shoulder into Jack’s. Again the warmth spread through Jack and he smiled at Gabriel and he smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments, I thrive off of attention.


	5. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Lúcio isn't in this fic is two reasons.
> 
> One, I don't feel like using my accented keyboard.
> 
> Two, I can't choose between Gencio and Mcgenji.
> 
> Edit: OMG THANK YOU GUYS, OVER 100 HITS DURING THE DAY AND 30 JUST THIS LAST NIGHT

When Jack walked into the club the next week he was surprised to see Ana had already arrived. "Ah good you’re finally here." She said and Jack walked up to her.

"Were you expecting me or something?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"Well since we’re so good to you, I was hoping you could run a few errands for me." Ana said in a sweet tone. "You wouldn’t be by yourself though, you’ll have Gabriel going with you." She tacked on.

"Well sure, no problem? I always thought businesses had things delivered to them though."

Ana put a finger to her chin in thought. "That is very true, but the list I have for you is more for the maintenance of the stage rather than the bar." 

"Oh okay." He paused in thought. "Why me and Gabe though?"

"You two obviously have the most strength combined, and besides you owe us just a little. I mean you can always become a dancer. I’m sure many girls would die to see a blond blue eyed beauty like yourself on that stage." Ana went on, much to Jack’s displeasure. 

"Okay I’ll go. Where’s Gabe?" Jack sighed.

"He’s already in his car waiting for you. Here’s the list of what you’ll need." Ana handed him a folded piece of paper and shooed him off and out the door. Leaving the club Jack opened up the list, some of it made sense, like lightbulbs, others he’s never seen before, but he trusts Ana to know what she’s doing. 

Jack looked around the parking lot. The night a few weeks ago it was too dark for him to recognize now, but the tail sign of a running engine drew him to and older Chevy Impala. Leaning a bit over to glance into the window he saw Gabriel idly scrolling through his phone.

Jack tapped his knuckles on the window gently to get Gabriel’s attention who looked at him with that small smile that only he ever got. Jack pulled the door open and climbed into the passenger seat. 

"Good afternoon Jackie." Gabriel turned back to the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot. "So what’s on the list this time." 

Jack looked back at the list in his hand. "What I can guess are cleaning supplies and light bulbs. I don’t know why she sent both of us for this."

"Ana buys in bulk, it costs less money and we have everything we need incase of emergency." Jack nodded slowly and just watched the road passing by. 

Out of the corner of his eye Jack watched Gabriel driving. He didn’t notice the soft hispanic music playing on the radio until the silence grew between them, Gabriel’s fingers tapping to the rhythm on the leather of the wheel. His soft eyes and gentle smile, driving like he had no care in the world. He really is cute.

Jack looked down into his lap, face blushing furiously. He needed to stop thinking like that. He can admit Gabriel is attractive, but he’s not attracted to him. He’s not attracted to men. 

"You okay Jack?" Gabriel asked, he was looking at him, brows furrowed.

"I’m fine!" Jack squeaked out.

"Well okay, we’re here." Gabriel unbuckled and took his keys from the ignition. Jack followed suit and climbed out of the car. 

Jack handed the list to Gabriel then followed behind him, eyes to the ground, watching every step he took. Until he walked into something hard and warm. Jack slowly looked up to see Gabriel looking down at him, worry written on his face. 

"Jack are you really sure, you’re usually not this out if it." Gabriel’s hand was raised, it stilled for a moment before he set it on Jack’s shoulder. With a small squeeze jack felt the warmth though his shirt, it was comforting, but again made him blush.

"Yeah I’m fine." He said quickly. "Just tired is all. Work and everything.." Jack dragged out. Gabriel’s hand leaving his shoulder made his chest ache softly. He shook it off and continued to follow as Gabriel lead the way to the first item on the list. 

"So I’m guessing a pretty boy like you have never repaired a thing in your life." Gabriel said, browsing the shelves.

"Excuse you, I’ve repaired many things." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really now, like what." Gabriel looked up at Jack, that smirk on his lips.

Jack mumbled something under his breath, looking away.

"I little louder Jackie."

"..." 

"Come on."

"A tractor." Jack said plainly. Gabriel was silent for a second before letting out a  howl of laughter. "Gabe!" 

"Oh chulo you have got to be kidding me!" Gabriel tried to calm his laughing, holding an arm around his middle.

Jack looked around, thankfully the isle they were in was vacant, no one close enough to listen in. "I was raised on a farm okay?"

"Oh Jackie you just keep getting better and better." Gabriel slowly began to calm down, chuckling here and there. He grabbed a lower box and inspected it before tucking it under his arm and standing to his full height. "So tell me about this farm you lived on." 

"Wait you really wanna hear about that?" Jack’s brows knitted in confusion.

Gabriel lead the two out of the isle and to the next, looking over the sign labeling what was in it. "I grew up in a two bedroom apartment in East Los Angeles with my mom. It’s safe to say I don’t know farm life beyond news from Washington or Oregon." 

"Well we didn’t have a lot of animals. We had chickens, sheep, one cow and two pigs." Jack listed trying to recall the memories. "Oh and a dog, can’t forget Peggy. She was my best friend." 

"So you’re a dog person?"

"I wouldn’t say that exactly, but I do enjoy their company."

Gabriel turned and faced Jack. "Good. I’m a cat person." There was that smile again, the smile that make Jack lose himself.

"I-I don’t mind cats." He stuttered out, "I had a few strays I’d take care of when I was little and everything." 

"Awe little nurse Jackie." Gabriel cooed and Jack punched him in the arm.

"Sh-shut up okay!" Again Gabriel was laughing. Jack thoroughly embarrassed eventually laughed along. 

Soon the two were throwing digs back at one another. Jack going on about how Gabriel probably had a cross in each room of that apartment. Gabriel countered that Jack probably had five siblings, to his chargan Jack had six. Jack named each one in order, oldest to youngest. Jack was the baby of the family, last one to leave the nest. He told Gabriel that his parents didn’t agree with him moving so far away, but they let him. He said that the entire family always joined back together for Thanksgiving. Though for the past three years he was the only one still not married. 

Gabriel joked that Jack could bring him if he ever needed a fill-in for a girlfriend or wife. Jack wanted to laugh, but the idea of Gabriel being in the position meeting his family had him greatly flustered. 

In turn Jack asked about Gabriel’s life growing up. Gabriel just kind of shrugged saying that it was just him, his mom, and his abuelita when she was still alive. He told Jack that he was working at the age of 14 and never stopped since. He wanted his mother to have a comfortable life. 

Jack didn’t ask about his father, he didn’t want to make assumptions, nor did he want to bring up any bad memories. Gabriel went on though, he told about how he used to do track and field and soccer from middle school and up. Jack replied saying that he played football for two years in high school but before he played hockey every winter. Even on his family’s property there was a lake that froze over that he’d skate on. Gabriel shook his head saying that skating like that was dangerous. Jack elbowed his side softly calling him a chicken. 

The two carried the boxes and bags from check-out back to Gabriel’s car. Gabriel popped the trunk and began to lay things in, Jack following and closing the trunk when he finished. He climbed back into the passenger side and bucked up. Looking over to Gabriel he saw that smile and he smiled too. He liked the feeling of being close with Gabriel, he thought having every day like this would be nice.

The drive back to the club was quick, they were barely gone for a few hours but the club was scarce of people besides Genji who sat on the bar. He jumped off and took some of the supplies from Jack’s hands. "So did you two have fun on your date?" He asked.

"It wasn’t a date." Jack countered, trying to keep his voice low.

"Suuuure." Genji winked and walked up to beside Gabriel and began joking with him about something Jack couldn’t hear. Gabriel looked like he was blushing.

With all the supplies now in the backstage Jack walked up to Genji, the conversion between him and Gabriel on his mind, but it would be rude to ask him, wouldn’t it. "Hey I have a question." Jack’s mouth formed the words before he could even stop himself. Genji tilted his head as if to say  _ go on _ . Jack had to find a quick out, and Genji’s haircolor was that out. "Is your favorite color green?" Jack came up with, hoping it didn’t sound stupid, I mean it’s obvious it’s green right, everything he owns is green and--

"No, my favorite color is blue." Genji said nonchalantly.

"Wait really?" Jack said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it’s my brother’s favorite color."

"Your brother?"

"Mhmm." Silence hung between them and Jack felt really stupid so he quickly turned and left the conversation.

  
The rest of his day was spent avoiding Genji even though he didn’t really do anything and cleaning the stage for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make that interaction since the beginning of the fic when I decided Genji was going to be a dancer.


	6. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines, enjoy this monster chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is Jack's song!](https://youtu.be/vCXsRoyFRQE)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my trash music taste.
> 
> Edit: Thank you all for 1000 hits!!!

Jack wasn’t keen on the idea of performing on the stage in front of anyone, not a crowd, not the club employees, and especially not Gabriel. But he was there, in the backstage, while he wasn’t doing his "grand performance" just yet, he had to get used to the garb of a stripper.

Genji had sat him down on the couch and himself on the table insisting that Jack wore  _ some _ makeup so he can get used to the feeling, but he couldn’t sit still enough for Genji to apply the eyeliner. Genji had tried all kinds to make it easier, liquid, pencil, pen, even brush. Jack just continued to fidget. Eventually Genji gave up, only to say that he’ll tie Jack up the day of his first performance.

Jack blushed up to his ears at the thought, even if it was only for the sake of makeup. He tried to shake the image from his head only to finally have it dissipate when Gabriel stood in front of him and flicked his head. 

"Chulo, ya there?" Gabe asked, smiling. "Or have you already left this plane of existence?"

"I’m fine," Jack looked down at his hands. "Nervous is all."

"Nothing to be too nervous over Jackie, it’s just us. And also Emily."

"Wait who’s Emily?" Jack’s head rose, obvious confusion apparent on his face. 

"... Lena’s girlfriend."

"I thought Lena’s girlfriend was Amèlie."

"Yeah she is. Jack you’ve been coming to this club every week for over half a year, don’t tell me you never noticed this."

"Well with Lena’s accent I thought Ame and Em were the same people!" 

Gabriel just laughed at Jack, his hands covering the other’s shoulders with a squeeze. "Oh Jackie you’re so clueless. It’s almost cute." 

Of course the embarrassment was nigh unbearable, but the warmth, Gabe’s warmth, had him laughing along with his own cluelessness. Soon both their laughing calmed down and Gabriel stared down at Jack with a smile. "You’re going to do great. And remember, it’s just us, so even if you fall on your ass, we will laugh, but we still love you."

"Wow what a pep talk Gabe." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You’ll get a genuine one when you’re on that stage for real." Gabriel pulled back, Messing with Jack’s hair before he left the backstage with a small wave. 

Pushing himself off the couch he moved in front of one of the mirrors, he wasn’t as dressed down as Genji and Gabriel did when they performed, but this wasn’t a real performance, it was him dancing for his friends. So a tight blue A-shirt and running shorts is what he had on. Taking a breath in he walked up the stairs to the stage. He heard Genji’s wolf whistles and Lena’s cheers the second he moved the curtain slightly, shushing ensued and the the music had been started. 

_ Just imagine a trip to a wonderful land. Of candy and jam and ice cream.  _

Jack made his way into the stage, slow steps, hips rocking with the music finally making it to the pole, circling before putting his legs around the pole and dropping when the lyrics hit. 

_ I gotta hit that street you better watch it _ _  
_ _ with a gat that I cock with a full clip. _

Jack climbed back up the pole, his thighs straining to hold him up as began to move around, one hand holding onto the medal so he wouldn’t slip. He took a breath in, trusting himself not to fall and let go of  the pole. The feeling of his core straining hurt, but the fact he could do it only boosted his confidence to continue.

Smooth movements as the music and his heart thumped. He didn’t notice he was smiling at first until he met eyes with Gabriel after another spin.

_ See the big gold chain that I'm rockin' _ __  
_ I got the ring for the bling, never drop it, _ _  
_ __ I got a stash full of cash that I owe to my brother .

Gabriel looked to him with such a proud smile and Jack felt his heart swell. He couldn’t help but hang his head back still looking Gabe in the eye and giving him a flirty wink. Gabriel looked so surprised and looked away, hand going and running through his messy curls. 

Jack let on with his dance, Lena, Jesse and Genji all cheering for him wildly as the music continued on. He knew this would be such a test of strength, but he’d practiced this routine what felt like 100 times, knowing every dip of the song and exactly when it ended.

_ In my dreams I rock and I rule the wonderland...   
All up in the gut, all up in the gutter. _

Finally he heard the music begin to fade. He posed on the pole, chest rising and falling with deep breaths he was trying to calm. The building was silent before a canopy of cheers erupted. Jack slid from the stage and the first thing he felt was Gabriel charge into him, lifting him into the air spinning in a circle. "Jackie that was amazing! I knew you had it in you!"

"Gabe.. You can put me down now." Jack said quietly. Gabriel mumbled an apology and let Jack slip back down to his feet. The others crowded in giving Jack praises for his dances. 

Ana broke through the group a wide smile on her lips. Jack turned his attention to her and she took his hands in hers. "You’re hired!"

Jack stared at her, head tilting forward. "I’m what now?" 

"Darling with a dance like that I can’t have have you just walk out on us." Ana squeezed his hands. "You already spend one day a week here, all it would be is just a few more hours."

"Come on Jack!" Lena cheered, starting everyone clapping, cheering his name faster and louder. 

He sighed and squeezed Ana’s hands back. "Fine, I’ll stay." The club roared with everyone’s shouts as they piled onto Jack into a giant group hug. 

Ana struggled to calm everyone down and to get off Jack. "Alright everyone! Jack needs to go get a proper lunch and an outfit."

"Wait, why?"

"Because that performance, I want to see that again. I want you to work tonight and see if you bring in a crowd."

"But wait--"

"Ah-ah, no buts, now go, Gabriel take him to go buy his outfit and bring back some food." 

"On it." Gabriel gave a fake salute to Ana and hooked his arm around Jack’s and took him to the backstage to get his clothing back on.

"Do I really have to?" Jack whined pulling on his pants and shirt on over. 

"When Ana says, you do. There really isn’t any buts about it." Gabriel chuckled grabbing his jacket and checking for his keys. "Come on chulo let’s get going."

Gabriel lead the two out and into his car. "So I’m thinking some blue sparkly shorts."

"No no no no no no. I’m just going to wear something simple."

"Sorry Jackie simple doesn’t bring in the money. Besides a deep blue would go well with your skin tone."

The two in Gabriel’s car, driving, still arguing about the spandex. Gabriel is just laughing, accusing Jack of having such fragile masculinity that he can’t wear a tight pair of shorts. Jack only argued back that he’s never been one for tight clothing, to which Gabriel countered "Those steroids didn’t treat you well I’m guessing." And Jack was stunned, babbling that he never once used anything, and that he was average size, he swore.

Jack nearly hit Gabriel, the man laughing near hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. The car parked and Jack got out of the car, crossing his arms over his chest. After coming down from his laughing fit Gabriel locked up his car. He threw his arm over Jack’s shoulder. "You know I love you." Gabriel said sweetly.

"Just shut up and tell me where in this store I need to go." Jack looked up at the sign of the apparent costume store then got pulled by Gabriel into the building. They walked along the costumes, simple to elaborate, some nearly lude, to which Jack shied away from.  

They made it to a back wall with many different kinds of "underwear" for costumes. One part of the wall covered in, you would guess, shorts, petticoats, leggings, and tights. 

Jack pulled a pair of red shorts from the wall and tossed them to Gabriel. "I prefer my matte black thank you very much."

Jack looked at the dark blue and fingered through the sizes, pulling a large. He looked it over before looking back at Gabriel. "If you wear those, I’ll wear these." Jack jiggled the shorts in his hand. 

Gabriel looked mildly impressed by the deal and stook his hand out. "You’ve got yourself a deal.” Jack shook his hand and started to walk to the register with Gabriel.

"You might wanna look for a bigger size." Jack said before the cashier rung them up. 

"It’s fine, I don’t mind them tight." Gabriel winked at Jack and any semblance of confidence he had was gone in an instant. He quickly took the bag holding his shorts and walked outside, fighting off his blush. Gabriel walked out smiling, going to his car and unlocking it. Jack climbed in the passenger seat. "Alright, lunch."

"Anywhere is fine. Hell, just get some fast food and we’ll be good."

Gabriel gasped. "And I thought you,  a fitness junkie, wouldn’t dare let anything like that touch you." 

"Hey, cheat days man.”

"Couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

 

"I cannot believe you just bought five McDoubles and five McChicken.” Jack said holding the two paper bags.

"You said you didn’t care for fast food."

"Well yeah I said that."

"I decided to buy for the whole club." 

"But 10 sandwiches, that’s a bit much."

"Technically it’s not enough."

"You’re kidding.”

Gabriel held the door open for Jack. "Sadly I’m not." 

Jack set the bags down on the bar, seeing Lena sneak past, reaching into one. He stared at her and she gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes, a small chuff coming out. He grabbed his own sandwich and unwrapped it, taking a bite. Soon others joined in, Jesse taking three of the chicken sandwiches and one cheese. "Well now I know why you bought so much." Jack whispered to Gabriel. He only nodded in return, chewing a sandwich.

It was barely ten minutes since they’d been back and all but two burgers had been eaten. Gathered around the bar they just sat there joking; Genji, Lena, Jesse, Emily, Jack, and Gabriel. Rapidly they bounced between topics to pass the time before they open up. 

Each threw diggs at the next person, the feeling was homey, and Jack was glad he decided he was going to work there now. He more than enjoyed himself as time progressed. It was hard to believe he’d been coming to the same club for months just to be around such genuinely nice people. He had made his place among them, and he was keeping it.

* * *

 

Later into the day Gabriel explained how the set is going to work, telling Jack to just chill and relax until about eleven o’clock being the club’s peak. 

Jack grabbing the spandex, tossing Gabriel his pair. "So my boxer’s won’t fit under this."

From behind one of the changing rooms, "Go commando." Gabriel replied without skipping a beat.

"Nope, no thanks, I guess I’m not dancing tonight." Jack sat himself of the couch, his arms crossed tightly.

Gabriel moved the curtain and walked up to Jack. "It’s not horrible, I do it." Jack glanced at Gabriel, trying to keep his eyes above the hispanic man’s belt. 

"Nuh-uh, not doing it." Jack closing his eyes to fight the urge to look at all. 

Gabriel left and sat at the vanity, starting to apply his makeup. "I’m not gonna force you Jackie, but you might get more money if you do it. But you know it’s your choice. Go right ahead and disappoint Ana." Gabriel heard the thick shuffling of fabric as Jack went into the changing booth. "That’s what I thought." He mumbled, going back to leaning forward towards the glass.

"This is, surprisingly comfortable." Jack calls out before pushing the curtain out of his way, going next to Gabriel. 

"Sit down chulo, it’s time to make you a prettier boy than you already are." Gabriel pulled up another stool waiting for Jack to sit. So Jack did.

"You’re not going to be able to get that stuff on me, the eyeliner master himself couldn’t even get it."

Gabriel took out a sharpener and sharpened the eyeliner pencil. A hand cupped Jack’s cheek holding his head still. "The eyeliner master only does it on himself. Now close your eyes." 

Jack begrudgingly did. The pencil felt weird on his face, it was such a light pressure he was worried it wasn’t drawing anything. "Why do you guys even wear eyeliner?"

Gabriel stopped his movement and changed to Jack’s other eye and drew. "We call it earning your wings." 

Jack snorted. "That is so cheesy, let me guess, Genji came up with it." 

Gabriel sighed, "Yeah he did." He tilted Jack’s head seeing if his eyeliner was even. Calling it good he started to move away when he noticed, "Ah.. Are those freckles?" 

"Uh yeah well." Jack stuttered as Gabriel held his face close, a calloused thumb rubbing over his cheek.  _ Too close.  _

"They’re cute." Gabriel said simply and let go of Jack’s face. Jack took the chance to take a long look at Gabriel. The stubble on his angled cheeks, his long lashes, the even darkness of his skin down to his broad shoulders and his chest where small scars lingered.

Jack looked away, he knew he’d been staring way too long. If Gabriel noticed, and he most likely did, he didn’t show it. Getting off his stool he walked to the steps of the stage. "I’ll be in the crowd with everyone else when you go up, remember that." Jack nodded and Gabriel left him, the music picking up as he entered the stage. 

Jack moved back to the couch, pulling at the spandex and letting it snap back into place. Waiting seemed like hours, he couldn’t stand it. Gabriel’s first dance was over and Genji slipped into the room, throwing his clothes off. Jack looked away but Genji stood in front of him, and Jack’s face to look at him. "Wow you look cute. Not nearly as good looking as me, but you’re getting there." Genji dropped his hands and walked towards the stage. He whispered something to Gabriel earning a punch to his arm. He just laughed it off as Gabriel shook his head. 

The couch dipped as Gabriel sat back. "After Genji you’re up. You ready?"

"No." Gabriel laughed and looped an arm around Jack.

"Good, neither was I the first time."

Jack sank back and Gabriel rubbed Jack’s shoulder. "Do I have to go up there."

"No you don’t. But you want to."

"Yeah kinda, but not in front of a bunch of people." Jack covered his face and groaned. 

"Hey watch your eyes."

"I know I know." Jack dropped his hands.

"Look, you got this chulo, I believe in you, we all do." The music cut and the crowd  calmed down. 

They could hear Genji through the wall, he was blabbering on, from what it sounded like, he was hyping up for Jack. The man groaned again and pulled his legs up to his chest. "I am going to murder Genji." 

"We all say that." Gabriel hugged Jack and stood up. “Levántate." Gabriel gestured for Jack to stand. With a hand on his shoulder Gabriel lead Jack to the steps.

Genji slipped down and winked at Jack. "Your turn, good luck." 

Jack looked to Gabriel, his chest tightening with anxiety. Gabriel held his shoulders. "I’ll be out there, I promise." Jack nodded and walked up the steps. He looked back and Gabriel had already left the room. The music began to play. Jack took a deep breath, stuck out his chest, walking onto the stage.

He tried to ignore the cheers, eyes searching the woman to find Gabriel. He was at a loss, trying to focus on his routine. Every few moments he’d look again. He saw a few watching, Jesse with that big grin, Genji meeting his eyes and giving a thumbs up, and Reinhardt cheering for him. Halfway through his routine, he saw the bills on the stage, he didn’t care, he was still looking hard for Gabriel. It took too long for him to find Gabe, but finally, their eyes met. Jack felt himself smile and he knew that he could do it, he could finish.

The music faded out and just like earlier that day Jack posed, the screaming was muffled by the pounding of his heart. He swiped up the bills giving a wink as he walked back off the stage. 

Jack was walking down the stairs when Gabriel opened the door to the backstage Jack charged him down, wrapping his arms tight around Gabe. The two laughed together, Gabriel saying soft words of praise. Jack pulled back, sharing a smile with Gabriel. 

He didn’t know what made him do it, the adrenaline, the excitement, but he leaned in and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s. Gabriel didn’t pull back, he was obviously surprised, but it didn’t deter him. What did was Genji pushing past them. Past being right between the two men. 

  
"And you always tell me and Jesse not to fuck back here,  _ Gabriel _ ." Genji commented and Jack felt like dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dying writing this, I've been trying over and over to finish and I kept adding more.
> 
> Also that Mc Donalds order is real. I want to personally say fuck you to people who orders that big without calling the store ahead of time.


End file.
